Torrent (Altus)
Torrent '''is a 5-year-old New Guinea Singing Dog transferred to Altus from Australia alongside Jack. He's a nervous dog, who is very aggressive and jumpy. As such, he is on the guard team, where his perceptiveness and reaction time is especially useful. Due to his jumpiness, he can't go on standard missions. '''Appearance Being a New Guinea Singing Dog, his appearance is very wild and coyote-like. He has white paws, and a dark tail tip, but otherwise is a sandy color. History Torrent was the second dog the recruiter picked up on her trip to Australia. Singers are wild dogs, but that didn't stop his first wealthy owners from getting a purebred one in hopes of it being a guard dog, naming him River. As he grew older, his owners quickly noticed how difficult he was to handle, but only took action when River bit their three-year-old, who had cornered River and gotten too close ot his face, in the cheek, sending the child to the hospital for emergency care. River was going to be euthanized for being such a danger, but a local zoo wished to save him due to the breed being so rare. It took a lot of money to get the dog in their care, due to the family's wealth and wish to see the dog die for its actions. However, with the help of fundraisers aided by the internet, the zoo managed to get enough money to buy River from them and save the Singer from death row. At the zoo, he was renamed Torrent, due to the torrent of emotions the dog had been through. As time went on, the zoo Torrent called home began to suffer financially. Not even fundraisers could keep the facility up and running. Torrent stepped up and offered to the staff that he be auctioned off to other facilities across the world, and that he'd be willing to be transferred somewhere else to help the place that saved his life. The bidding took place online, and he sold for twice as much as the fundraiser to save him generated. The winning facility was Altus, as they saw use in such a jumpy, wild dog for guard duty and wished to support the zoo he came from. Personality Torrent is not a normal dog; he is as wild as any dingo. His breed makes him very aggressive and sometimes dangerous. He's aloof and jumpy, listening all the time and looking around for signs of danger. This dog gets scared easily, and lashes out immediately when surprised. Torrent doesn't get along with others, and needs to be put on solitary guard duty, or duty with Jack, to be effective. He is only kind with his boyfriend, Jack, who accepts his wild nature and is comfortable with him. Torrent can recognize Jack's smell from a mile away, and doesn't mind being snuck up on by him, even if Jack tries not to surprise Torrent. The two are playful together, and enjoy each other's company, but even Jack isn't able to get Torrent to socialize with other dogs.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Aviivix Category:Aviivix Characters Category:Altus SR Adults Category:Altus SR Dogs Category:Altus Search and Rescue